Rarer than GreenShelled Turtles
by delusional-penguin
Summary: True love is everywhere...but as rare as hard shelled green turtles. This is another typical DG fic. They have a deal...once again. Same but different. Pink Monkeys and Purple Elephants have voluntarily involved themselves. Enjoy!
1. Smiley Face Boxers

A/N: I';ve attempted to write the story so that Ginny's character would be very boyish but I changed it because I've come to realize that I can never write Ginny if she was to think like a guy. I'm a girl myself and there's no way I can think like a straight man. A gay man is a completely different story...Anyways. (hahah...the irony is that I write in Draco's view too...) The whole thing with how Ginny doesn't HAVE a character in a sense appeals to me, because this way I'm allowed to freely develop her character without people getting pissed off at me and saying its completely OOC. Just a brief explanation of why I chose her character to be like she is here: She is a girl with 6 brothers, all older than her. So how is it possible that she is all that Mary-Sue? There's no way she can be so super innocent! No girl with 6 brothers especially some so prankster-ish can be that feminine and perfect! She was born into a healthy family (in a sense) with a loving mother, a caring father, fun-loving brothers (except maybe Percy) and they all generally seem to have high-morals. There's no way for her to be that witch (no pun intended...OK FINE! You're right. I intended it. I just don't want to swear!) that hates the world and wants to seduce every man! Plus, considering all the female company she's had, (her mom, Hermione, Luna Lovegood) theres no possible way that she can think females are SANE. The closest to sane in all her female friends is probably Luna, and yah... Anyways. On with the show! (ps: sorry i interrupt a lot... with my a/ns...its hard not to though, so please don't give up on with me)  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ANYTHING AT ALL! And if you want to sue me and think that I've stolen off someone else's fic. Go ahead. Like I said, I've never claimed any of it as my own. In case you're wondering though. This IS my own story...there maybe a few things that are similar to other peoples fics, but there aren't all that many choices out there right? I mean...there's just absolutely no way that I can not even have ONE scene where Draco Malfoy is shirtless wearing green silk jammy bottoms.  
  
Chapter One  
  
_Should I tell him in his face? Or should I write him a letter? How I can I get him isolated enough so that I can tell him how I feel? Can a letter show him my true feelings? ARGH! I HATE THIS! I HATE BEING A GIRL THAT IS SO FREAKIN' IN-CRUSH WITH THE BOY WHO LIVED! I HATE BEING GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!! I wish I'm Ron. Then all my problems would be solved! Then again...maybe not. Maybe I would have to fight Hermione for Harry...  
_  
_...I mean Harry for Hermione! --" But that stupid git of a brother that I have already got the girl! BOO FOR HIM! He won't tell me how he confessed! He probably didn't anyways...it's always Mione doing the first moves.  
  
Screw this all. I'll just send him a letter and tell him. I've waited long enough with all this Voldemort crap! Now that he has risen again, I don't even know how long I have 'til I die, or more like 'til Harry dies. Then again...he IS the BOY WHO LIVED.  
_  
Finally Ginny Weasley decided against telling him through the letter, since she really wouldn't want to miss out the stupid-yet-oh-so-cute expression on Harry's face when she tells him, regardless of his response.  
  
_Hey Parry's Hotter!  
  
Meet me up by the lakeside after quidditch before dinner ok? I've got something important to tell you! Anyways, see you at practice! Ciao!  
  
Love,  
Gins_  
  
Folding the small piece of parchment up, Ginny ran into Harry's room to find him there.  
  
"Whoa! What are you doing in my room young lady?" Harry jokingly sent her a suspicious look.  
  
"...I've got a letter to give you..." thrusting the letter right into Harry's hands she ran back to her dorm. He looked at her stupidly and his face with those almond shaped Lily Potter style green eyes and Daniel Radcliffe style bum chin presented his renowned wide-eyed, shocked expression.  
  
"Remember quidditch practice in 5!!!!!" lost in confusion, Harry took the letter and slipped it into his quidditch robes, and ran out to the patch. Harry didn't want to be late, and definitely didn't want to get beat up by Ron. It was the year's first practice and he knew it had to go well.  
  
Just to clear things out, Harry has become Head Boy much to the author's dismay. Luckily, Ron took the spot as quidditch team captain (A/N – Quiet u all! Its not becus harry GAVE him the spot...hes just a better captain ok?! Ahahhah XD sorry for the spazzing). As for Hermione...head girl, president of SPEW, current girlfriend of the current Gryffindor quidditch team captain. Anyways...since the story IS about Ginny, about her life...she is the 6th year prefect, topping most of her classes, and she is one of the main chasers on the Gryffindor team. She played seeker before but found working with the team more fun, and while she had the talents and strength to be a beater, her extremely protective brother just wouldn't let her take the position. "Bludgers would smash you until you're nothing but a pot of mum's famous creamy mashed potatoes." He said.  
  
(a/n – im stuck between formal and informal, talking to the readers and not talking to the readers, I want this to be funny but I cant think of anything funny...you might have to bare with the sappiness and OOC-ness...then again ill try to not let that happen...)  
  
As soon as all the Slytherins got off the patch, Ron yelled out to his fellow teammates, "Come on everyone! Mount your brooms and I want 6 laps around the field!. He took his job seriously since being the captain one of the reasons for his pride. His other reasons would be, being Hermione's boyfriend, being Harry's best friend, and most of all, being a redheaded, freckle-faced, Weasley (as much as it doesn't seem like it).  
  
While coming out of the change rooms, with his quidditch robes off and only a pair of shorts on (a/n – whoohoo! Like every other fanfic hes SHIRTLESS!!!! :D), Draco Malfoy allowed his fanclub to follow behind him as he started back towards the castle. Allowing his oh-so-perfectly-messed-up- because-I-just-got-off-the-broom platinum blonde hair glisten in the sun, he gave his world famous well-established –since 1988– smirk causing his fans to swoon and sigh. Out of no where, a letter fell on his perfect head and "OH MY MERLIN! DRACOOOOO!!! ARE U OK?!!!!!" all the girls rushed towards him sending him towards the ground.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" his low sexy voice bellowed alarming all the squeaky girls as they scrambled off him.  
  
He quickly picked up the letter and went back to his room as fast as possible to rid himself of the mob of psycho maniacs without losing class and grace.  
  
Freshly out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist, he sat on his bed that had green silky sheets, in his (or at least what he thought to be) most sexy position, he looked at the letter.  
  
"To Harry", _Oh, so it's for scarface. Might as well read it then! Malfoy flicked the letter open with one hand easily and sexily._ (A/N – does that make sense? ...Anyways...the point is. Malfoy is always sexy no matter what he does or so he thinks...)  
  
Malfoy read the letter and bursted into laughter. Controlled laughter of course, the type where the person decides that even though they joke is very funny he or she must still hold in their laughter and compress it all into one small packet and let it out through his or her nose so he or she don't seem so boisterous. Often, people would just call that a snort, but a SNORT is different from those packets of laughter as snorts can be made even if the person is not at all trying to hold back and just naturally...snorts.  
  
"So the Weaslette finally gave in and decided to tell Potty, oh my, I'd pay to see the stupid expression on Parrot's face!" (a/n – sorry for the interruption AGAIN...its just that malfoy has so many pet names for harry...neone else here feelin da tension? No worry...this aint slash.)  
  
_At this rate, she'll never get that dimwit; maybe I can help her, and at the same time help myself. I'm so great, always helping this sad world with the goodness of my heart.  
_  
"Oh my BLOODY MERLIN! How can I lose the letter Ginny gave me?!" Harry searched frantically through his robes for the 16th time in the Gryffindor quidditch change room. Everyone had left already leaving Harry running around like mad in the deserted change room in nothing but the water he haven't dried off from his shower, his sweat from panic and a pair fresh smiley face boxers. (a/n – im jealous...I want smiley face boxers!)  
  
Ginny sat of her bed, refreshed as she had just stepped out of the shower after a considerably demanding practice designed by her brother. (a/n – hahahah! NOTHER interruption....u can kill me later...XD just wanted to point out how oh-so-lame I m...everyone is just outta the shower!) Plopped onto her bed with an extra large with a Brother Bear (Disney) design on it and pair of muggle basketball shorts, she wondered if Harry had read the letter yet. _Oh my merlin...I'm so nervous I can eat a cow! Wait...isn't that usually associated with hunger? Whatever. Cows. Go. Moo. Maybe I should change...I shouldn't look so crappy when I confess to him...hm...green tank...blue jeans...good enough! --"  
_  
This is Ginny's 6th year in Hogwarts, The Dark Lord once again has risen and everything seems to be fine yet not. Everything's changed yet nothing has. She couldn't quite put a finger on what exactly she was feeling; maybe it's just the hormones kicking in.  
  
Speaking of hormones, Ginny has transformed from the little girl with too much red hair on her head to a petite woman with too much red hair on her head. She grew a few inches, even though she's still only hitting the 5'4" mark, but her body has developed into a not overly curvaceous but definitely womanly figure. Although she's still small and petite, her agility and strength should never be underestimated.  
  
Not only has her body changed, her face has matured, her brown eyes are not round and innocent but was a perfect almond shape, still considerably large, it seemed to rid her of her childish look. Her pale and dried lips filled out, to be soft, moist and always pink. (a/n NO she didn't have plastic surgery! Jeez...people's faces DO change...trust me, I've seen a lot of cases like that!) Ginny's face was still sprinkled with freckles but instead of being ghostly white now, hours in the sun practicing quidditch and playing basketball with her brothers left her skin glow healthily gold.  
  
However, completely oblivious to the fact that she HAS in fact transformed from a little girl into a woman, she's still as much her rare few girlfriends would put it as "overly friendly" with the boys and is constantly surrounded by them. This leaves her with the reputation as the Gryffindor tramp but she knows what she is and her male friends do not mind. Not because they all wanted her that way, she was just a much friendlier to men, the theory of "women are insane" cuts deep into her seeing the way her mother and Hermione acts. (a/n – its actually more because the author thinks all women are insane...XD ahahha DON'T GET MAD!!!! Jeez! Girls! I said you're all insane, I didn't say you aren't all perfectly lovable just the way you are! Besides...im a girl too.)  
  
Inside her though, she felt that she had changed. Growing up with all the boys always allowed her to be sarcastic, rude (which can be considered funny most of time), smart, and most of all, blunt and direct. Ever since she was young she knew that you can hurt a boy's feeling, they'd always forgive you right away. Girls however, took more time to care for before they accepted apologies. (a/n – hey girls. Don't be shooting me with those dagger. Honestly ask yourself, do you think GUYS r easier to deal with or GIRLS?...fine...its just me. I don't understand women. I don't think I ever will.) She's different now though, there are times when she actually enjoyed the company of girls. Sometimes she even wanted to dress up. The biggest change has to be the fact that she actually looks at guys in a way that she never had before, she actually checks them out and thinks some are cute or hot! Doesn't matter though, Harry is still the top on her list.  
  
_I wonder if Harry read the letter yet...ARGH! SCREW HIMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO NERVOUS!_  
  
Hopping all over her room she sang on the top of her lungs "THESE BOOTS ARE MADE FOR WALKIN' AND THAT'S JUST WHAT I'LL DO! ONE OF THESE DAYS THESE BOOTS ARE GONNA WALK ALL OVER YOU!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! ALL LETTUCE SHOULD WEAR KNEE-HIGH BOOTS AND STRAPPY SANDALS!! HONGER CONVERSE WEARING CABBAGE SHOULD HAVE THEIR HEAD CHOPPED OFF BY GUILLOTINES!!"  
  
"Gins...are you ok?" Dean Thomas poked his head and looked at the seemingly possessed little redhead bouncy on her bed.  
  
Dean Thomas was one out of two of Ginny's exes. They broke up due to the fact they both knew that she was still not over Harry Potter. (a/n – WHATS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL?!) They broke up on good terms and are now very tight friends.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-UP!" Ginny yelped as she hopped off the bed and ran to Dean Thomas, giving him a peck on the cheek (something she never does to any guys when Ron's around) and a tight hug. "I'm going to tell Harry! Wish me luck!! BYE!!" The hyper redhead jumped out of her room and ran out of the Gryffindor Tower towards the lakeside leaving Dean Thomas with a slight smile and a lot of confusion on his cute face.  
  
(a/n – is Dean Thomas even suppose to be cute?)  
  
By the lakeside, stood a tall, lean and muscular figure, his hair was swaying in the wind, glistening in the son. At the site of this, Ginny didn't know whether to laugh, to swoon or to slap him. The boy standing there was not Harry Potter, but the resident bad boy Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey. What's up ferret? What in the world are you here?" she said as she approached him. Although Malfoys and Weasleys had been mortal enemies since God knows when, she never found him that bothersome. In fact, she had always seen him as a type of comic relief in this constantly-chaotic- with-people-just-nearly-escaping-death school. She did have a few encounters with him where things didn't turn out so pretty...such as that time with the bat-bogey hex, then again, she was just trying to defend for her Harry.  
  
"I've been waiting for you carrothead," Draco Malfoy didn't even bother turning his head.  
  
"ME? How would you know I'm coming?" Ginny was surprised at his response.  
  
"Uh...because of this note?" Malfoy smirked slightly making Ginny feel puzzled and stupid all at the same time.  
  
"It's not meant for you!"  
  
"I know, its for the-Boy-Who-is-Stupid-Enough-to-Drop-a-Note-During- Quidditch-Practice."  
  
"What? Why did you pick it up?"  
  
"Most things related to Potter is usually quite amusing. A girl confessing to him is DEFINITELY amusing...I can't miss that stupid expression of his!"  
  
"AhAhaha! Honestly I want to see it too...but you're not going to see it if he doesn't know I'm here!"  
  
"Yes. But you're not going to tell him in your state now are you?" He looked at her up and down as if he was judging her for a beauty pagent.  
  
"What state am I in exactly?" _I feel solid enough...maybe I appear to be a liquid...or am I vaporizing? I'm turning from a solid into a gas!! I'm going through sublimation! WHEE! I FEEL LIGHT!! I'm an airhead!! I'm Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera! Or not. Anyways what does he mean?  
_  
"Look in the lake...see that reflection? You don't even look like a girl! Potty obviously likes very feminine girls...think Cho."  
  
"I'm not going to change myself to get his affection! I want him to like ME not some fakester!" _What?! Draco Playboy thinks I'm not good enough for Harry?! What has this world come to?! I'm not that bad anyways! I'm obviously a girl...long hair...girly face...my bod's not that bad!  
_  
"I'm not saying you're not good enough for him, since you guys are in the same league...cheap and Gryffindor," Malfoy cringed as he said Gryffindor, "however, you'd just need to polish yourself a bit to make him notice you. You definitely need help for that, and I, the Great Draco Malfoy, can help you on that one."  
  
"And how may you help? Oh Great One," Ginny rolled her big brown eyes at his arrogance and then raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Well here's the deal, I'll help you polish you until you turn into a real lady, and you can take me around the muggle world."  
  
"WHAT?! You want to go around the MUGGLE WORLD?!" _THIS ISN'T DRACO MALFOY! I thought he hated muggles!_  
  
"Yes. Don't ask questions. Do you take the deal or not?"  
  
_Hm...nothing to lose. At least I have someone to bug about going to clubs with me now! _"Deal!"  
  
And that was the beginning of a very beautiful...friendship? Relationship? Story? Whatever.  
  
A/n: my pov might keep changing...I'm still trying to find one I like...and also...FINALLY! The story has finally started. How's this for now? I know it seems a lot like the other fanfics...but I promise...this one will be different! This turtle is greener than the rest! FINE! Not THAT MUCH DIFFERENT! but not exactly the same either...just gimme a chance! pls 


	2. Come out of the Closet!

A/N: YAY! Second chapter! Whootz! I never thought I'd go this far!! I already have plotbunnies for 3 different fanfics!! one is d/g and h/g another is k/o n da last one is harry n ginnys daughter...sorta gross...but it'll work out. Anyways, heres chap 2!! Sorta slow...I'll speed things up later.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. (haha! Nothing...sorry inside joke.)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
_Carrot,  
  
Meet me by the lake half an hour before dinner ends.  
  
The Great One_  
  
"AHAhHAhHAhhh! Oh my Merlin, who does he think he is?!" Ginny's messy knot of red hair flung around as she laughed.  
  
"Who?" Colin looked at Ginny, with a what-in-the-world-is-wrong-with-you- but-I'm-not-going-to-ask-because-you're-scary look on his face.  
  
"Nothing. Just a note I got from someone," She smiled at him after calming a bit. Great One? HAHAHA...great one my FOOT...  
  
"Well if it's nothing you better pay attention now! Professor Lupin is teaching us about the affects of curses and counter-curses colliding"  
  
Professor Remus Lupin had came to fill in as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher until Dumbledore can find another teacher due to Dumbledore's request. He was still busy with the Order, but this way he can keep a closer look at Harry without being too obvious, plus he can teach students to protect themselves, since the Dark Lord has arisen once again.  
  
"If Witch A performs the Cruciatus Curse on Witch B, and Witch B counters the curse with 'Euphorios', the curse will be deflected. That is only true if Witch B is stronger or of equal powers with Witch A though. If Witch A is stronger, the curses will collide and still hit Witch B. If it hits Witch B, Witch B will lose her short term memory of the incident and possibly up to days or months before. If Witch B is really weak, or if Witch A is extremely powerful, the counter curse will not work. "Euphorios" is a new counter-curse, recently founded by Dr. Drake Remoray but the actual abilities of this counter curse has only been tested in the lab and in truth, no one honestly know how useful it is. Although we don't know, many great witches and wizards still suffer from the Cruciatus Curse today, so the "Euphorios" is step towards a better world." Professor Lupin lectured at the front of the classroom.  
  
Ginny listened intently, aside from the fact that she is a top student, she has always been fascinated by dark arts and defence against it. To become an Auror is one of her life goals. Especially ever since first year and her encounter with Tom Riddle, she wanted to be able to defend herself and not become her family and Harry's burden.  
  
A pretty girl with dark hair raises her hand, receiving a signal from Lupin, she asks, "Will the wizard ever gain his memory back?"  
  
"As far as research has proven, that is not possible, but the brain has amazing powers. In many cases of amnesia, a syndrome that muggles get that makes them lose their memory; the person will recollect his or her memory. It is very likely that with enough help and things to trigger the victim's brain, his or her memory will return," Ginny replied without realizing she was still in class.  
  
"Very good Miss Weasley!" Lupin clapped lightly for her.  
  
"Oh sorry...I forgot we were still in class...I guess I pulled a Hermione again?" Ginny shamefully lowered her head as a few of the Slytherins gave her looks.  
  
"Yes, you have indeed pulled a Miss Granger, but anyways, class dismissed!" Lupin chuckled as the class filed out of the room.  
  
"COLINNNNNN!!!! LET'S GO!!! DINNER TIME! I'M STARVING!!! STARVING!! I CAN EAT A HIPPO!!" Ginny yelled as she practically dragged Colin out of the class by hood of his cloak.  
  
"Hippos taste like chicken," Seamus Finnegan announced as he came out of his classroom with Dean Thomas and heard Ginny's loud voice.  
  
"I don't know about hippos, but I know that alligators do," Neville added, "my grandmother used to make alligator porridge..."  
  
"That's just GROSS!" Ron said while coming out of the same classroom, and then he stopped to scrunch up his freckled face.  
  
"Ron! You're blocking the doorway..." Hermione gave him her Look, the one with slight frustration that means I-won't-help-you-with-your-homework-if- you-don't-do-what-I-tell-you.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ginny let Colin get away and waved happily at Harry as he stepped out of the classroom to avoid Ron and Hermione's bickering.  
  
"Hey Gin-Gin, let's get to the dining hall," Harry said, helping her with her heavy books.  
  
Ginny smiled a thank-you and led the group of Gryffindors the Dining Hall.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Dining hall, they had their usual dinner with Ron and Hermione bickering while the team was discussing quidditch with occasional comments coming from Ron.  
  
Ginny checked her watch and realized she was already five minutes late and headed out to meet up with "The Great One".  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Malfoy tapped his foot impatiently as he sat on the boulder waiting for Ginny Weasley.  
  
_Who does that Weasley think she is to have such a handsome man waiting for her?!_  
  
At this thought, he turned to leave figuring there was no point to wait for someone who obviously disregarded him. But just as he was getting ready to jump off the boulder, he saw Ginny waving and running towards to him. He smirked slightly and sat back down to face the lake, and a loud crashing sound caused him to turn once again to face Ginny.  
  
"Oww...it's not that late is it? I can see the stars already." Ginny had tripped with her books flying everywhere and fell flat on her face.  
  
Malfoy jumped off the boulder and knelt beside her and flipped her over. Poking her delicately in the stomach, not to ruin his beautiful fingers, he tested for her consciousness "Weasley? Carrot? Red? Weasel? Weaslette? Brat?"  
  
_Oh no...What if she's dead?! Weasleys don't DIE that easily do they? I mean, if they can survive with such primitive technology at the Weasley's Burrow._  
  
Her eyes were still closed and had a large red mark on her face. She made a sound and tried to push herself up from the ground. Swinging her head a little too fast, she hit her head again, this time onto Draco's head.  
  
"Sorry..." she said lightly as she fell again, this time backwards, and her head landed right on Draco's lap.  
  
"My nose! AHH! My beautiful nose! Ugh...Weaslette wake up!" he quickly fixed his nose with a healing spell that he learned from his quidditch team. Draco lifted Ginny's head from his lap holding her tiny head that had an excessive amount of red hair, only to drop it when her eyes began to flutter.  
  
"Oww...Jeez...I almost broke your nose but you don't have to drop me again! Two head injuries in one day is quite enough, now you have to make it three. You really hate me don't you?" Ginny joked as she sat up slowly this time, making sure she didn't hit anything.  
  
"You said so yourself, you almost broke my beautiful nose! You're darn lucky I knew how to fix it, or else you'd have to pay, and I'm sure you would not be able to afford it."  
  
"Implying your nose costed a fortune? Those Cosmetic Wizards these days...they're so overated!"  
  
"Shut up Weasley."  
  
"Ahaha...okay...sorry for hitting you though," Ginny smiled sincerely at Draco only to receive a stony expression from him in return.  
  
Then Draco stood up and looked at Ginny who was still sitting on the ground rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" He had lifted her to send her to the boulder.  
  
"WHAT THE!!!!!!? MALFOY! LET ME DOWN! I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!" Ginny yelled out at the blonde boy who carelessly lifted her to send her onto the large boulder.  
  
"Yah right you can walk. Look at her ankle, its so swollen it's thicker than an elephants," Draco replied coldly. That stupid brat, I'm trying to help her and she's yelling at me?  
  
"Oh...okay...sorry," Ginny gingerly took off her loafer and socks to reveal a purplish swelling ankle, "let me add that it's a purple elephant's ankle!"  
  
Draco just smirked his trademark smirk and muttered a healing spell that immediately deflated her ankle and got it back to its original color.  
  
"Thank you..." Ginny smiled gratefully. _He's not THAT bad. HE does have problems with communication though_. "Anyways, what are we doing today again?"  
  
"I think I'll have to start with walking. Since you obviously don't know how to," Draco gave her a smug look and started towards the castle.  
  
"ARGH! There was a rock there!!!!!! Where are you going? I thought we were going to practice right here!" Ginny ran to catch up to Draco, whose long legs carry him a lot faster than Ginny's can carry her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we practicing in your room?" Ginny said as she stepped into Draco's room, "you're not even head boy! Why do you have your own room?"  
  
"Well, I was prefect for two years, plus, don't you think that was a rather unintelligent question considering my status?" Draco replied her The Look that clearly stated oh-my-Merlin-how-stupid-are-you.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. I-am-all-that," Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyways, put your stuff down and just walk across the room for me," He sat down on his bed that was covered with black sheets of the finest silk, always and only the best.  
  
Ginny put down her bags and books and studied the room. It was simple yet elegant, classy and clean, it gave people a sense of darkness, but a very comforting darkness. She noticed that his bed was covered by black sheets with embroidery of a silver dragon. The canopy was made of a gun metal colored, silvery silk. On his bed, she could see his dark hunter green jimjams, and of course, surprise! They were made of silk too. Not only his bed was tidy, everywhere else was spotless. There was a couch made of dragon hide and a coffee table made of ebony. The table matched the desk where all his schoolwork was. The walls were colored with a silvery dark green but were barely visible as most of his walls were lined with shelves of books and more books. _Neat freak. Nerd. Wow, I'd never had thought Malfoy would read so much! Then again, as much as I hate to admit it, he knows a lot more than me. Wow...are those muggle books? The Da Vinci Code? Girl with Pearl Earring? Wow...he's not so bad afterall._  
  
"Are you done marveling at my room? I designed it myself," he looked at her astonished face, her eyes were wider than quarters and her mouth slightly gaping open.  
  
"I knew you had a gay side in you!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly, wiping Draco's smug look off his face.  
  
"What in the world are you talking about Carrothead?" He tried to collect himself, but her comment really caught him off guard.  
  
"Well...for one thing, you slick your blonde hair back with so much effort, no straight men can possibly bother with. Then you design your own room, and its actually livable! This sort of creativity just doesn't flow with testosterone! Thirdly...you read MARTHA STEWART MAGAZINES! There MUST be a strong steady flow of estrogen in you for that to happen! Trust me, I know straight men, I've lived with seven of them all my life, and recently, eight if you count Harry," Ginny congratulated herself for careful analysis only to have Draco throw The Look at her once again.  
  
"Well, little one, you don't know men very well. You barely have enough estrogen and you're judging others about their level of testosterone? If you really must know how much of a man I am, you can join me here on this bed," he said seductively and lightly patted at the spot beside him knowing this will throw Ginny off guard.  
  
"Oh, we'll just have to see about that!" Gryffindor bravery.  
  
He looked at her, surprised at her reaction. He wouldn't have done anything to her, _one because she's a Weasley and two...I think I'll keep reason two a secret.  
_  
She knew he wouldn't do anything, she just wanted to scare him. And she was mighty proud of the his reaction to her response. Looks like this won't be as bad as I thought! Ferret boy still knows how to have some fun. She leaped out of the bed and reminded Malfoy of the reason why she was in his room in the first place.  
  
"Yah...practice walking, walk once for me." Draco had shook all astonishment from himself and returned to his composed old self.  
  
Ginny's clumsiness is not world known for nothing, she walked awkwardly, or rather, waddled awkwardly across the room.  
  
_Oh help me Merlin, this girl is hopeless...she doesn't even know how to walk like a normal person!_  
  
"Okay Malfoy, I know you think I can't walk. But you said you're going to help me! So let the lessons commence!" Ginny had her arms on her hips as if trying to impose some authority over the handsome blonde.  
  
Malfoy stood up and his six feet frame towered over her, yet he walked swiftly across the room ever so gracefully.  
  
WHOA. See? I told you he's gay.  
  
"That's walking. And here's walking like a lady," Malfoy had his shoulders back, his chest high, stomach tucked in with his head held high while he rolled his hips and practically floated across the room.  
  
"SEE?! I TOLD YOU HE'S GAY!" Ginny looked at Malfoy with amazement.  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco raised an eyebrow (a/n: perfectly plucked? Heh...he's not ACTUALLY gay...but he only deserves perfect eyebrows!) at her, "go on, your turn, you sorry excuse for a female."  
  
She followed his suit and strolled through the room rolling her hips.  
  
_Ok, she is very obviously female physically._ "Head high! Shoulders back! Don't slouch! Smaller steps...Walk in a straight line! Better...Tummy in! Chest high!" Draco continuously picked on Ginny's posture, he was lucky she wasn't a particularly dull girl, or else he might have to teach her for weeks. In fact, he was very fortunate that she was actually a very clever girl, catching onto what he taught her quickly. He just liked picking at her. _What else are Weasleys for?  
_  
"I'm tired..." Ginny whined to Draco.  
  
"Tired? Here, take the book and put it on the top of you head, it'll keep your head high and steps steady," Draco smirked.  
  
"Ugh...you're evil!" Ginny obeyed and walked a few more walks around the room. "Seriously, I'm really tired now...I thought you wanted to visit the Muggle world! Let's get to it!"  
  
"Tonight? It's already nine thirty pm, there's no way we can leave the castle. I was thinking more about Hogsmeade weekends..." The little Weaslette once again surprised Draco.  
  
"Well...you know how to apparate right?" Ginny questioned him.  
  
"Of course I do, but do YOU? Anyways, if we both can, Hogwarts is protected and theres no way we can apparate...unless...but I don't remember where I had put it."  
  
"Unless what?" Ginny was holding a translucent blue pebble in her tiny hand, "unless we have an apparation charm stone?" She grinned slyly and shot Draco his very own smug look.  
  
"How did you get one?!" The surprises Weaslette gave him seemed to be unlimited.  
  
"I don't have two prankster brothers for nothing you know, anyways, this charm can carry two, so let's go!" Ginny held her hand out, but just as Malfoy was about to put his hand over hers she snapped it close. "Actually no. We have to change first! Going in school robes would be just weird."  
  
"What now? Where are we going?" Draco was beginning to lose his patience.  
  
"We're going to relax. Release the beast! And go hit the dance floors at Britain's nightclubs!" Ginny's childish grin stretched widely across her face showing off her deep dimples that were situated on each side of her cheeks.  
  
"Dancing? I don't know how to dance muggle style." His pretty face was scrunched up into a frown.  
  
"You don't have to know! You'll just catch the flow once you get there! And HEY! That sort of rhymed!" She was still overly ecstatic in his opinion, "Okay, since I don't have my clothes here, I'll just have to transfigure my school robes..." With a swoosh of her wand, her boring school robes turned into a pair of white baggy capris and a small white tank top.  
  
"Your turn to change!" She was about to change his robes when he cut in.  
  
"I have my own clothes here you know..." He casually took out a pair of tight green leather trousers, proudly designed by Donatella Versace and a sexy black sleeveless Armani tank top.  
  
"Rich kids..." Ginny rolled her eyes and fixed her gorgeous red hair into a high messy bun. She had on a pair of white phat farm shoes and an armband. She was ready to rock!  
  
Draco wasn't bad either; his attire was completed with a pair of Mags leather shoes, a Cartier watch, and a silver pendant that was hanging onto his neck with the help of a black dragon hide string.  
  
I_ still think he's gay. GREEN LEATHER TROUSERS...and FREAKIN' TIGHT TOO...what is he thinking?! But the worst part is...he looks darn sexy in them...Merlin help him...the gay ones are always the gorgeous ones...what would his family think? Maybe I should help him come out of the closet. But no time to worry! We must get going!_ "Here, hold onto my hand, we're going to go now!" Ginny held out her hand, this time allowing Draco to hold it and together they apparated to the club.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: awww man...no ones readin it! I feel bad=( 


	3. Please Keep Your Randyness in Your Own P...

A/N: This chapter was typed up in a really choppy fashion. I'd do 2 sentences and stop for 3 days. So its pretty screwed over. Anyways enjoy! warnin: draco is WAY ooc.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"OW!" Ginny tried to move her head from under the shelf at the same time receiving a shove from Draco as he tried to shove her off him.  
  
"Can you please tell me where we are?" Draco looked at her with an annoyed look demanding for an explanation as to why they were confined into a setting most people would call a broom closet but Draco decided it is not even fit to hold brooms.  
  
"Ugh...we're at the club...its just there's an apparation ward to everywhere except here...when I come here myself its not usually this small you big lump!" Ginny dragged Draco up wondering how he can still look dignified cramped in a tiny dusty place that's not even enough to contain his whole height.  
  
As soon as they got out of the closet (a/n: MALFOY DID COME OUT OF THE CLOSET! Ok excuse the lameness...I didn't even realize it until I read this part again...) Draco wiped the dust off his clothes, and gave Ginny The Look, "I did say MUGGLE places didn't I? Are your freckles infecting you ears?"  
  
Ginny lifted her hands to protest when a drop-dead gorgeous African American man stepped in and helped her explain, "Hey buddy, I'm the owner of this place, I see my homie G has brought you, you must be some special foo."  
  
Normally Draco would have retorted, but seeing his size, he decided not.  
  
"HEY SHORTY!!" The man opened his arms for a gigantic embrace from the tiny redhead as she jumped onto him. He put her down after a few seconds but yet still kept a strong hold on her tiny waist ruffling with her massive jumble of crimson hair, while her brown eyes sparkle as she playfully punched him. "Haha, sorry, this girl always makes me forget my manners. I'm Ray, a wizard that gave up wizarding ever since I got out of Hogwarts, and I own this place now! I'm one of the bigger carrot heads, Bill Weasley's, best friend if you're wondering why I know this little carrothead so well," he looked at Ginny affectionately as if she's his own sister, he let go of Ginny and held his hand out for Draco.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco simply replied respectfully with a hint of cold Malfoyness. As he took Ray's hand, Ray grabbed his hand and pulled him into a man's hug. Draco was at first shocked as he's never been so close to any man, but loosened up a bit as he pulled back and saw Ray's friendly face and Ginny's smiling face. He even almost went as far as giving him a SMILE! But of course, smiles are unethical ever since the establishment of The Book of Malfoy Standards in the 16th century. Thus, he could only managed a "friendly smirk".  
  
"Well, let's not dwell here any longer! Let us show Malfoy some real fun!" The site of tiny little Ginny pulling onto two large man was really quite absurd especially when one was practically albino wearing a black shirt and the other was as dark as night wearing a white shirt, her red hair clashing with the harmony. The fact that she's almost a foot shorter than both of them but had enough hair to cover both of them didn't really help either.  
  
They stepped into the real party of the club, the night has just begun and music was blasting from every corner of the room. Colorful lights traveled around the dance floor while softer lights lit up the bar and tables for drinkers. The DJ was jumping the tunes until Ray stepped in, they talked in a voice that would probably had been loud if not for the boisterous music and then the DJ left and Ray signaled for the two to try DJ-ing.  
  
"Come on! It's not hard!" Ginny pulled onto Malfoy's forearm that was muscular and toned from years of Quidditch.  
  
Draco allowed Ginny to pull him towards the stage. He knew this is out of character for a Malfoy to be pulled by a Weasley, for a Malfoy to be here at all. Maybe it was the music, but Draco suddenly felt like letting himself try out some new things. Together, he and Ginny started playing around with the songs and even got a few cheers. Much to his consternation, he was actually having fun with a Weasley without insulting her. Well, there were a few insults once in a while.  
  
_"Singing I love rock and roll! So put another dime in the jukebox baby! I love rock and roll! So come on take your time and dance with me! OWWWWW!"_ Ginny was going crazy jumping up and down singing on the top her lungs.  
  
"Ow. For me. Could you PLEASE keep your weasel sweat off me?" Malfoy told her as she jumped hyperly sometimes rubbing her arms against his, "I don't enjoy the sensation of having your odor and grease distributed along my perfect complexion!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry about your imaginary flawless hide, but there's so much sweat everywhere around here, I can't say that gargantuan slimy old chap over there hasn't rubbed some of his bodily liquid all over you!" Ginny rolled her eyes at him. _Dang. That bloody Malfoy got me rolling my eyes so much I can win a gold in a world-class competition!  
_  
Malfoy shivered at the thought. Then again, who wouldn't?  
  
Ray returned to them after dealing with some business, "Hey kids, why don't you hit the floors instead of stayin' up here all night?"  
  
"Fo shizzle ma nizzle!" Ginny grinned widely at Ray while bumping her head to the music.  
  
"Ugh. Can you PLEASE NOT ever do that again? British accent just does NOT match with that sort of speech." Ray looked down at Ginny who was punched him hard in his stomach.  
  
Of course, rock hard abs do become useful, point proven as Ginny was rubbing her fist to relieve the pain. "You should work out less! Or at least wait 'til I get fists of iron!"  
  
Ray just laughed and push Ginny and the very stiff Draco (who apparently was thinking that he is already very relaxed: _Wow, don't think I've ever stood in such bad posture my whole life.)_, towards the stairs which led them to the congested dance floor. Women around them were swaying hips, as men throughout worked their charms in hopes of magnetizing an attractive woman for the night. There were others who already had and were grinding and/or making out. There were also others in large groups just having pure fun dancing to the music, whether they are doing the slut dance, break, hip-hop, or even disco, everyone were just enjoying themselves.  
  
As soon as they hit the floors Ginny lost herself in the crowd and began to dance, she wasn't good but she didn't care, she just loved the feeling of being free. To feel so much individuality even amidst the crowd, something she couldn't really feel at Hogwarts or at the Burrow. She's not really one that easily blends in, due to her flaming hair, and the her "hatred" towards women she was very vocal about. However, being in Hogwarts with Ron, Harry and Hermione had always sort of covered her light. At the Burrow, she was the only girl, but she'll never be as cool as Bill, as nice as Charlie, as smart as Percy, as fun as Fred and George nor as whiny as mommy's boy Ron. Luckily she was daddy's little girl, but her dad, even as a family man, was rarely home due to work at the ministry.  
  
Malfoy couldn't see Ginny through the blur of colorful fabrics (or lack of) rubbing against each other and deciding he was much too civilized for such a game, he went to buy a drink. _Really should bring Zabini here some time. Anyways, I'm here anyways, even though I don't know how to dance like them, I'm me, so of course I can catch on fast._ But the grand Malfoy blood running through his blood vessels seems to not have weakened enough to let him unwind. Naturally though, as the alcohol level raised, the Malfoyishness lessened and he finally allowed the atmosphere to persuade him to loosen up and dance.  
  
Malfoy pushed his way into the crowd and began moving to the beat. He was awfully offbeat. Who could blame him...most Malfoy's had coordination problems...at least in dancing. He did have a sharp eye though and he saw Ginny's red hair amidst the crowd, she took a shot of something clear and made her way back to the dance floor, with an appealing man though. He was probably in his late twenties or early thirties, with brown hair and brown eyes, and a VERY BUILT body, almost as big as Ray. Ginny began dancing with him, moving around him, rubbing her body parts against him. Drinking does impair judgment kids! Don't get drunk! _Oh Merlin, what is she doing?_ Malfoy watched them as they danced, she had her arms linked around her neck, throwing her head back and laughing as he whispered things into her ears. It all seemed friendly until his hands started touching areas where he shouldn't. He groped her buttocks and she tried to move away from him, but he took it as a sign of invitation and pulled him closer to her so they were in grinding position and started humping her.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Stop it! What are you doing! LET ME GO!" Ginny cried out. No one heard her though as music blared out from all sides.  
  
"Aww, come on baby! You know you want me. Young chicks like you can't get enough of matured men like us!" He only moved her closer and began sucking and licking her neck.  
  
"EWWW GOSH! SAVE YOURSELF SOME DIGNITY! WHO WOULD WANT AN OLD GEEZER LIKE YOU?!" Ginny attempted to push him away even harder.  
  
"Sweetie pie, you weren't saying that earlier, you were giggling at everything I said, sure sign that you want me!" His hand was going up her shirt.  
  
"YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT HOT DOGS BEING STUFFED UP YOUR BOTTOM WHEN YOU WERE EIGHTEEN! WHATS NOT FUNNY ABOUT THAT?" She pulled his fat hand out of her shirt and finally pushed herself away.  
  
"Oh buttercup, save the feistiness for later tonight, we can have fun when we get out of here!" The sick old pervert pulled at her waist to pull her towards him.  
  
"ARRRRRRGHHHHHHH! JUST GE----"before she could finish her sentence, Malfoy appeared in front of her and pushed the man away.  
  
Ginny looked at Malfoy with surprise, shock, and a hint of admiration.  
  
Tall as he is, he wasn't as buff as the man, but he still kept himself composed and spoke rationally, "Please keep your randyness in your own pants please, not everyone in this world would like to exchange bodily fluids with you, only those who are blind and deaf and have lost the sense of smell, touch and taste and is probably lacking a brain wouldn't mind that. Now if you may, please get out of here so my friend and I, and all the people here, can enjoy a lovely evening here without your disturbance."  
  
"Sod off kid!" The man's fist met squarely at Draco's pretty face.  
  
With a BAM and a cracking sound, he was down. No. NOT HE...not DRACO...the man! Ginny had kneed him directly in his groin area, causing him to clutch his crotch tightly as he squealed and rolled on the ground.  
  
People around him gasped, and seizing the opportunity, Ginny grabbed Draco and ran. They ran to the back office area where they found Ray.  
  
"Ray!" Ginny exclaimed breathlessly as she reached his office.  
  
"Aw...you did it again man? Jeez women, you got to stop killin' my customers! Or should I say, eliminating the chances of my customers bringing lives onto this planet," Ray laughed at Ginny's chaotic state.  
  
"Sorry bro...but that guy was a jerk! And he punched Malfoy," She pointed at Malfoy who was leaning at the door with a hand covering his black eye and broken nose.  
  
"It's alright kid, just get outta here, I'll deal with the crap. It's not the first time you got old men hittin' on you that u ended up hittin' anyways. I'm used to it, and I know, if your brother finds out, just make sure your parents don't. I know the drill. Just get outta here and clean that bloody mess on his face! No pun intended," Ray said and pushed them out of the back door.  
  
"THANKS RAY!" Ginny yelled as she and Draco walked away from the club into a back alley.  
  
They sat down somewhere on wooden box and she examined his black eye and broken nose. She touched his wounds gingerly and conjured a handkerchief to wipe his blood off, "Ugh! You idiot! You almost got yourself killed out there! You're lucky I was there to save you!"  
  
"Excuse me, if I've not been mistaken, YOU were the damsel in distress. YOU were the one that almost got SHAGGED by some unknown PERVERT in the middle of the dance floor!" Draco scolded Ginny while still trying to look regal with a black eye the size of an egg.  
  
Ginny laughed at the sight. "Okay okay! I'm sorry! Jeez, don't need to get your knickers all in a twist! Here, let me fix your nose and eye."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at her (the one on the side that didn't receive the punch), "you know how to fix noses? How can I trust you with my beautiful face?"  
  
"Well, considering I've lived with 6 boys that all my life, I think I know how to deal with broken body parts. Especially considering only ONE is a goody goody, all the other ones tend to get into activities that require healing. One of my brothers is a cursebreaker, another is a dragon trainer, two are beaters and pranksters and the last one loves getting into fights with you, voldemort and most dangerously, Hermione. You know that girl can throw good punches. I think you can trust my experience, and I can assure you, your face is pretty, but not beautiful to the point that I can't fix it," Ginny took out her wand without Draco's consent and muttered the healing spell recovering his pretty face.  
  
Draco blinked cautiously as if afraid that his eyes ended up somewhere else and became even more battered. To his surprise, it felt perfectly fine.  
  
Ginny snickered at him evilly.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?"  
  
Ginny shoved a pocket mirror at his face and gave up on trying to scare him. He looked into the mirror and the mirror responded him in a flirty tone, "as gorgeous as always."  
  
"UGH. My stupid mirror always lies."  
  
"Well if your mirror tells you that you are hideous all the time, and judging from what it just said. No. It is in fact a very honest mirror!"  
  
"Hahaha, shut up Malfoy!" Ginny whacked him hard on his bare arm.  
  
Draco hissed at her and pretended to brush off "Weasley germs" in his snobbish manner.  
  
Ginny saw his reaction and pushed him, and just then, a cold breeze swept by, "Come on, lets just go and get a drink, it's getting cold out here."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
After a few drinks, they loosened up and began chatting about pointless matters just like any old friends would.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco, who was holding his shot glass with his elbow propped onto the counter, his head hung down staring at his drink, back slouched with a smile-smirk on his face. "You've changed you know."  
  
"Have I?" he raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yup, you don't whine so much anymore, I remember hearing about the hippogriff incident," she stuck her tongue out at him, "you didn't even when that fat bloke punched you though."  
  
"Funny you mentioned, I never really realized. I guess people just grow up. I used to think I'm so evil and stuff and take pride in being so. I guess...I'm just bored of it now. Realized I try too hard? Why am I telling you anyways?"  
  
"Because we're friends!" Ginny's speech was noticeably slurred, but all in all she could still think pretty clearly.  
  
"Malfoys don't make friends," said Draco, as he straightened up slightly.  
  
"What about Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
"Those are acquaintances, they are different from friends."  
  
"Sure...go check the thesaurus, they mean the same thing!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You really don't even have one friend at all?" Ginny felt a hint of sympathy for him.  
  
"I guess I have one friend. I've known him since I was born pretty much."  
  
"Really? Who?!"  
  
"Remember that ol' Slytherin? Blaise Zabini? Hot guy with black hair and dark eyes?"  
  
"Oh yah...him? Where is he anyways?"  
  
"Exchange student at Beauxbatons. His parents were deatheaters, but got his mother was killed by some other deatheaters and his father is in Azkaban now."  
  
"Oh my Merlin!" Ginny's eyes went wide with shock, she could never imagine a life with her parents' dead. The way Draco had said it so casually hit her even harder, she felt the lack of love in his life through the way he speaks of death.  
  
"That's how life goes Red, reality's harsh," he smirked at nobody in particular.  
  
"...I don't know what to say."  
  
"It's alright, you're good, being a brat is always fun."  
  
"I'm not a brat!"  
  
"People will sacrifice anything to save you, and I'm not even talking about one, I'm talking about a whole clan of them, your parents, your brothers, Pothead, maybe Granger, all those people. Even I tried to save you today." The last part of his speech was said under his breathe.  
  
Ginny still heard it, and whispered, "I guess...thanks by the way. Come on 'non-friend', We won't be able to wake up tomorrow for class if we don't get outta here."  
  
Draco let her pull him out of his seat and drag him out of the pub, watching her ponytail sway back and forth as she pushed past the crowd of drinkers, he half smirked half smiled to himself, knowing that she had outsmarted him, and made him meet a new friend. _Maybe it's not so bad.  
_  
Ginny laughed to herself as she tried to escape the crowd holding onto Draco's wrist, she knew she just made a new friend even if he's going to be in denial for quite a while.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
(A/N: Sorry, I haven't quite decided on the characters personalities and stuff. Malfoy is probably loud n fun loving one second and then quiet and boring the next. And Ginny might be all "bad excuse for a female" in one paragraph, and then the girliest girl in the next. Their characters will be better defined as the stories move on though.) Thanks for pplz who reviewed me!! i hope youll keep reading the story!! for you who's actually read the first chapter (all of like..4 pplz) ill keep updating! 


End file.
